Lily & Tiago : se nós fossemos trouxas
by Maluh Wasley Hades Snape 4ever
Summary: imaginem os marotos e lily Evans trouxas com um toque toque naum um punhado de humor
1. Chapter 2

Cap. 1 O 1o DIA DE AULA

residência Potter e Fernandes 

_TIAGO CADE MEU FICHARIO?_lil  
_Não lil. Viu o meu do bad boy?_ti  
_NAUM IGNORANCIA, VO FICAR COM AS MINHAS AMIGAS NA SALA E NAUM COM VOCE,nada de dar em cima da bella,may ou da lice _lil

_calma lil_ ti

_TO CALMA

_to vendo_ Tiago sarcasticamente sarcástico

_ai meu deus estamos atrasadíssimos se não sairmos agora vamos chegar atrasados, agente ainda tem q passar na casa do sixy.

_sixy Lílian Fernandes quem e esse?

_meu amigo desde que eu tinha 4 anos

_ele tem irmã?

_não sei por que o pai dele se casou.

casa Black e Evans

_SIRIUS BLACK, VIU MINHA MOCHILA NOVA

_NÃO LILY

Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

_Vambora sixy?

_claro lily

condução

_i ai sixy quanto tempo em?

_meu pai se casou e eu tive que ficar com a lily em casa

_POTTER VOCÊ AQUI?

_moro aqui ruivinha,amor da minha vida

_vocês se conhecem?

_infelizmente,estudávamos na mesma escola

_ih vão continuar assim

_por quê?

_bom eu e o sixy sempre estudamos na mesma sala e continuou assim

_ai meu deus , quanto mais eu fujo, mais assombração me aparece

_já disse que te amo lírio?

_aff, cala boca Potter.

_o Tiago roubou pão na ksa do João, o Tiago roubou pão na ksa do João

_quem eu?

_tu sim

_eu não

_então quem foi?

_a lil

_ a lil roubou pão na ksa do João, a lil roubou pão na ksa do João.

_quem eu?

_tu sim

_eu não

_então quem foi?

_o sixy

_o sixy roubou pão na ksa do João, o sixy roubou pão na ksa do João

_quem eu?

_tu sim

_eu não

_então quem foi?

_a lily

_a lily roubou pão na ksa do João, a lily roubou pão na ksa do João

_quem eu?

_tu sim

_eu não

_então quem foi?

_o John (n/a:surto de infantilidade off).Vambora sixy ,Potter,lil

_me chama de Tiago lírio do campo

_não Potter _lily

_bora pessoal estamos mto atrasados _lil

_sala 6 _lily

_nomes por favor _fessora

_Tiago Potter

_Lílian Evans

_Lílian Fernandes

_Sirius Black

_Nimphadora Tonks, mas me chame de Dora (n/a gente a Dora tinha chego na hora que a fessora pediu os nomes)

_sentem-se agora

_professora qual e a matéria?

_español señorita Evans

_profesor no necesita lecciones en español

_Tampoco debemos profesora Francciesca

_en nuestra vieja escuela había clases de español, y en tanto estas clases acero

_El profesor me uno de los tres minutos de la lección?

_si señor Black

_Lílian Fernandes i_'__Se te comparo a um dia de verão  
És por certo mais belo e mais ameno  
O vento espalha as folhas pelo chão  
E o tempo do verão é bem pequeno._

_Ás vezes brilha o Sol em demasia  
Outras vezes desmaia com frieza;  
O que é belo declina num só dia,  
Na terna mutação da natureza.__  
__Mas em ti o verão será eterno,  
E a beleza que tens não perderás;  
Nem chegarás da morte ao triste inverno:_

_Nestas linhas com o tempo crescerás.  
E enquanto nesta terra houver um ser,  
Meus versos vivos te farão viver'/i . _Quer namorar comigo?

_deixe eu pensar...

_já pensou

_já e a resposta e...

_e?

_sim,sim, sim,sim e sim

_te amo minha rosa

_sixy, o cachorrão ta de coleira.

_finalmente

_como assim

_bom ele era muito galinha.

_olha o cuidado com a minha maninha.

_chamada:Alice

_aqui

_Ana

_aqui

fim da chamada

_livro cap. 1 não há necessidade de conversar, e nem de namorar senhor Black e Srta. Fernandes.

TRIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

_bom dia meu nome e Severo Snape , sou professor de informática. Vocês escolhem as duplas.

Bilhetes: (n/a:n** negrito/n** Sirius ei _itálico/i_ lil) 

_i_sixy, você já leu Harry Potter 5__?/i_

**n_já/n**

_i_vc lembra do que o Remus e o Sirius falam pro Harry quando este vê os pais Lílian Evans e Tiago Potter brigando__?/i_

**n_que eles não se entendiam ate o 7****o**** ano/n**

Toc toc toc

_entre_ entrou um velho de barba branca que e o diretor Dumbleldore.

_desculpe professor Snape mas tenho 2 recados pra dar:

1ovai ter baile a fantasia semana que vem

2ovai ter show de talentos na semana seguinte com banda com algumas meninas e outras com meninos

_me dêem os papeis da banda

Papeis da banda

Banda 1 : Sirius Black, Tiago Potter, Pedro Pettigrew,Remo Lupim e Franco Longbottom.

Banda 2 : Lílian Fernandes,Lílian Evans,Isabella McKinnon, Carina Johnson,Mayara Lewis, Dora Tonks,Alice Coleman.

Banda 3:Ana Cold, Marina Croft, Melissa Croft.

Banda 4 : Sirius Loren ,Bernardo McCain, Fernando McCain.

Bilhetes (n/a:i_lil _itálico/i n, **lily** negrito/n ,s Dora sublinhado/s e ninegrito itálico _**Sirius/n/i**_ )

_i_qual fantasia vc vai lily?/i_

**n_princesa com vestido vermelho, e vc ?/n**

_i_princesa com vestido rosa e vc Dora?/i_

_s Bruxa/s

ni__**que tão falando ai meninas**_**?/n**

__do baile que você vai de príncipe_

_n___**porque eu vou de príncipe?/n**_

__porque eu vou de princesa deer./i_

__hem hem_ Sr Black,Srtas Evans, Fernandes e Tonks passem o papel pra cá

Eles entregaram mto relutantes (n/a:contragosto) e o Snape snake leu em voz alta os bilhetes (n/a:o do sixy my amore e da lil leu também)

_o casal 20 da sala já de melação_ falou o Bernardo.

_que foi ué não tem namorada?

_tenho sim mas não fico de melação né Marina .


	2. O baile e as princesas

___Cap. 2 ____os bailes e as princesas_

___**dia do baile**___

___¤ casa da lil e Tiago ¤ (n/a: a lily,lice,ka,____Nimph____adora estavam na ksa da morena e o Tiago tava na ksa do sixy mi amore e lily)_

____Lily viu minha capa ?_

____não viu a minha coroa vermelha?_

____pede pra lil_

____gente viram minhas asas?_

____não lice_

____gente viram meu sapatos ?_

____não ka_

____gente vou liga pro sixy._

____ta_

___¤casa do sixy mi amore e lily¤ (n/lil: ele e meu namorado/n/a:deer eu sou você então ele e meu namorado deer/n/lily:e verdade lil a maluh ta certa/n/a: deixa eu continuar/n/lil e lily:ta bom)_

___TRIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM_

____alo _

____e ele_

____rosa_

____ok bjs te amo _

____xau_

____quem era?_

____a lil my perfect Love_

____cara tu e gay?_

____se eu fosse gay eu estaria namorando a lil?_

____não, o que ela queria_

____só perguntar se já sei a cor da capa e gravata_

____ata_

___TRIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM_

____alo_

____quem deseja?_

____lily?_

____já tão indo_

____ta xau maninha._

____bora elas tão vindo pro portão_

___Chegando no portão eles viram 3 princesas : a ka,a lil e a lily_

____ amor você ta lida_

____eu sei que sou perfeita _

____nem um pouco egocêntrica você e._

____eu sei sixy_

____bora pro baile_

___¤ frente da escola¤_

____cadê você ka?_

____Dora mi amore cadê você?_

___BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

____finalmente_

____milagre _

____gente cadê o Franco?_

____to aqui Alice_

_____gente cadê o Pedro___ ?_

____to aqui Carine_

____e Carina_

____gente bora entrar_

____senhores,senhoritas bem vindos ao baile à fantasia de Hogwarts _falaram no palco_

____hoje vai ter a escolha de rei , rainha , príncipe e princesa_

___A festa tava decorada estilo medieval (n/lil,lily,ka:sorte que eu fui de princesa/n/sixy, ti, Pe: e nos de príncipe)_

____rainha já e meu_ falou lil com uma certeza de que tinha ido ao futuro e voltado com um vira-tempo. _

____lil bora dançar?_

____só se for agora_

____ai meu deus sixy essa e a nossa musica_

The moment I wake up,

before I put on my make up

I say a little prayer for you

While combing my hair now

And wondering what dress to wear now

I say a little prayer for you

REFRÃO

Forever,and ever, you'll stay in my heart

And I will love you

forever and ever we never will part

Oh, how I love you

Together,together that's how it must be

To live without you

Would only be heart break for me

I run for the bus dear,

while riding I think of us, dear

i say a little prayer for you

At work I just take time,

and all through my coffee break time

I say a little prayer for you

My darling' believe me,

for me there is no one but you

Please love me too

I'm in love with you

Answer my prayer

Say you love me too

Why don't you answer my prayer, yeah

You know every day I say a little prayer

I say, I say, I say a little prayer

___A galera grita:_

____truque a musica_

___Trocou para:_

___Toxic_

Baby can't you see?

I'm calling

A guy like you should wear a warning

It's dangerous, I'm falling

There's no escape, I can't wait

I need a hit, baby give me it

It's dangerous, I'm loving it

Too high, can't come down

Losing my head, spinning 'round and 'round

Do you feel me now?

Oh, the taste of your lips, I'm on a ride

You're toxic, I'm slipping under

Oh, the taste of a poison, I'm in paradise

I'm addicted to you

Don't you know that you're toxic?

And I love what you do

Don't you know that you're toxic?

It's getting late to give you up

I took a sip from the devil's cup

Slowly it's taking over me

Too high, can't come down

It's in the air and it's all around

Can you feel me now?

Oh, the taste of your lips, I'm on a ride

You're toxic, I'm slipping under

Oh, the taste of a poison, I'm in paradise

I'm addicted to you

Don't you know that you're toxic?

And I love what you do

Don't you know that you're toxic?

Don't you know that you're toxic?

Taste of your lips, I'm on a ride

You're toxic, I'm slipping under

Oh, the taste of a poison, I'm in paradise

I'm addicted to you

Don't you know that you're toxic?

Oh, the taste of your lips, I'm on a ride

You're toxic, I'm slipping under

Oh, the taste of a poison, I'm in paradise

I'm addicted to you

Don't you know that you're toxic?

Intoxicate me now

With your loving now

I think I'm ready now

(I think I'm ready now)

Intoxicate me now

With your loving now

I think I'm ready now

___as garotas fizeram uma coreografia perfeita_

____agora vou avisar que o rei do baile e ... Sirius Black a rainha e ... Lílian Fernandes a princesa e ... Lílian Evans e o príncipe e ... Tiago Potter._

____ ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh eu sou a rainhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa do baaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiilllllllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	3. parte 2 capitulo 2

Eles receberam finalmente diga se passagem às coroas sendo 2 douradas (rei e rainha) e duas prateadas (príncipe e princesa) as garotas tb ganharam um buquê de lírios .

Como Sirius Black é Sirius Black 3 dias após o baile a Lil viu o sixy se agarrando com outra e Tiago Potter deu uns tabefes nele

Bora ver a cena:

Na segunda-feira antes da aula depois de chegar na escola o sixy galinha Black tava sumido a Lil foi procurar como a namorada "boazinha" foi procurar ele achou ele se agarrando com a Ana e voltou correndo e chorando na escola chegando lá:

_o que foi Lil ___?_

_Sirius... Ana...barraquinha...se beijando.

_vou matar aquele cafajeste.

n/a:curtinho mas tava sem ideias


End file.
